When Boredom Leads to Trouble
by xXAprilHana
Summary: Izaya gets bored and decides to try an experiment on Shizuo by leaving drugged cake at his doorstep. When Izaya comes back later to see the outcome, everything goes completely wrong. Or does it? Shizuo/Izaya. One-shot.


**Rated M/Warnings: M/M relationships, sexual content, strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed deeply as he got up from his swivel chair and looked out his window. <em>What is this?<em>, he began thinking to himself. _What happened to all my humans? I am beyond bored! They are all so uninteresting now. _He observed all the people busily walking on the street below. He contemplated about the people he knew. _Kida-kun, Sonohara-chan, and that kid whose name sounded like an air conditioner... Ryugamine was it? I don't hear from them anymore. And the black rider woman... seems like she's given up searching for her head. Hm. How boring. Who else..._

The information broker paused momentarily as a smirk gradually appeared on his face. _Shizu-chan. Everything's always fun with him. He never fails to amuse me. I haven't seen him in a few days either and with me being so bored, I definitely should go pay him a visit. But it should be different. I want to mess with him and do something cruel, just for the fun of it. _Izaya went to sit down as he took a few minutes to ponder about what he could possibly do to Shizuo. He finally thought up something. _How funny would it be to see Shizu-chan completely unlike himself, such as being in the state of intoxication. Oh, how I would love to see that. With Shizu-chan being too drugged to even think, right I can do whatever I want with him. Haha! Brilliant!_

He thought a second about how exactly he can get him drugged. He thought about sneaking something into food or a drink but he couldn't just give it to Shizuo like that. He knew it would seem much too suspicious. _Hmm... what if I got someone to give it to him? Or perhaps, I could even leave it at his doorstep. And even add a forged note with it saying it's from one of his good friends. That's a good idea. And later, I can drop by to see if he's eaten it yet. If not, I can keep coming until he does eat it and then see the results. And about the drugs... I have my sources. I can get them no problem. Ahaha hahahaha! Why not give this a try? _

He immediately sprang up and head over to his desk. _Even though it's only five, I think I'll call it a day._ He grabbed his fur-lined jacket and any other things before leaving his office for the day. As he skipped merrily down the sidewalk, he thought about what type of food he should add the narcotics to. _As I recall, Shizu-chan really loves sweets. So it should be a dessert-like item. Oh, how about cake? He sure does love cake so I don't see why not. Very well then~, _Izaya concluded.

Once Izaya reached his apartment, holding the case of drugs he acquired, he went straight towards the kitchen. He placed the drugs on the kitchen counter as he took out the necessary materials needed to make a cake such as flour, sugar, butter, eggs, baking powder, vanilla extract, milk, and cake frosting, as well as a whisk and many mixing bowls. He rolled his sleeves up and then raised his arms exclaiming, "I am ready to bake a delicious cake! Woo hoo!" He smiled happily but then seconds later, his face turned completely blank. He blinked a few times while staring at the supplies sitting in front of him. "How the hell do you make cake?"

The informant rushed over to his computer while he searched up various cake recipes. He found a simple white cake recipe that took no more than forty minutes to make the entire thing. He settled on this and jotted down some notes. After he was finished, he headed back to the kitchen and preheated the oven first. He began mixing the batter and took hold of the drug container. He opened the lid to notice that the substance was already powdered. _Yay, it's already in the form I want it to be! How convenient! _Without a second thought, he dumped the heap into the batter. He mixed everything all together as he was ready to put it into the pan to bake. He placed it in the oven and timed it for about thirty-five minutes. Izaya went to sit on his couch and turned on the television while waiting for his cake to bake. _Oh Shizu-chan, you better love this cake I'm putting all my love and effort into making for you._

When the oven beeped, Izaya dashed to see how his cake was coming along. He gasped as he took sight of it while opening the oven door. "I-I-It's glorious!" he exclaimed, as he looked at the yellow and golden color and smelled the sweet, sugary aroma. "If I could, I would eat this in a heartbeat! Mm mm mm." He pulled it out and waited for it to cool down a bit. He added white frosting to it and made it look as good as it could be. "Ah wait! I have rainbow-colored sprinkles! I must add!" Izaya grabbed the box of sprinkles and began decorating it. After he was done, he took a look at his finished product. "This is absolutely beautiful! I am so amazed at my cooking skills." He put the cake in a nice container and quickly came up with a note to add along with it. Before he left, he checked the time as it said 6:54 and headed right out the door with the cake in his hands, making his way over to Shizuo's apartment.

* * *

><p>After a long day, Shizuo finally reached his apartment at around ten. He stopped to notice that there was something placed on his doormat. <em>Huh? What the hell is this? <em>He bent down to grab what seemed to be a note on top of the container. He began reading it.

'Dear Shizuo,

I thought of you and I wanted to give my appreciation of how wonderful of a friend you are so I made you this cake. I really hope you'll like it. If it tastes at all funny to you, then I apologize! I probably mixed salt and sugar together by mistake since sometimes I can't tell the difference. But please enjoy it anyway. See you around!

Your good friend,

Celty'

_Oh, Celty huh. How generous of her. I definitely need to thank her later. _Shizuo took a look at it for a second. _It's really nice looking. Good thing too, I've been craving something sweet all day. _

The bodyguard grabbed the cake and went inside his apartment. He went to take a seat on his couch while grabbing a fork and dug right into it. _Mm... it tastes really good. _After he took a first couple bites, he felt his heartbeat rise a bit but Shizuo just ignored it, thinking it was nothing as he continued taking more bites out of the scrumptious cake.

* * *

><p>Izaya was walking down the street, checking the time on his phone. <em>10:51, huh? I wonder if Shizu-chan ate the cake yet. Well, off to drop by and say hello...<em>

When Izaya reached the outside of Shizuo's apartment, he knocked loudly on the front door. He waited a few seconds and heard stumbling and crashing noises inside. After a while, the door slowly opened, revealing Shizuo with slightly disheveled hair and clothes. The blond blinked a few times while trying to focus his eyes on who was standing outside his door.

"Why hello there, Shizu-chan. My, you look... lovely."

Shizuo blinked a few more times at Izaya and then suddenly clutched his head.

"Ow. Head hurts."

"Aha, everything okay there?"

"Water..." The ex-bartender mumbled, as he turned around and stumbled in the direction of his kitchen.

Izaya just stood there and stared at him. He began cracking up. "Hahahaha aww, poor Shizu-chan!" He went right into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He went to sit on a couch for a bit and spotted the half-eaten cake sitting on the table. Izaya giggled to himself. _It's hilarious seeing him so disoriented like this. He didn't even recognize me. This is going to be fun. This idea turned out to be a great one. _Izaya lost his train of thought when he heard plates and glasses clattering noisily in the kitchen. Izaya got up and headed towards the kitchen.

_"_Hey, what is up with all the noise in here?" Izaya complained while he placed his hands on his hips.

Shizuo glanced up at once. "F-flea? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh no, Shizu-chan has finally recognized me. Shame, shame."

"What do you mean finally-" Shizuo started, but tripped on his own feet while trying to move towards Izaya. He landed face first onto the cold, tiled floor. "Ah, fuck..."

"Bahaha! How embarrassing! You should have seen yourself just then! I wish I could have gotten that on film. Oh well."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm actually quite surprised. You're not making an attempt to kill me right now. How come?" Izaya questioned, walking closer to Shizuo.

"I'll fucking… kill you now." Shizuo slowly pulled himself up by using the kitchen counters and barely succeeded. "Ah, that's right. Need... water." Shizuo grabbed the glass on the counter top and poured himself some water. He faced the sink with one hand supporting him as he drank it down.

"Hey are you ignoring me? You're so rude!" Izaya fussed. Izaya suddenly grinned and thought of something fun he could try just to experiment and see what would happen under these circumstances. "Hey Shizu-chan~" Izaya began, "Don't ignore me, it hurts you know~" Izaya whined enticingly while he made his way closer to him. Shizuo stopped drinking when noticed that Izaya's body was pressed against his. Izaya smiled. _This is so funny. Shizu-chan's reacting. Let's see how far I can take this._ "Mm, finally Shizu-chan, you're aware of me now." Izaya began to stroke the back of Shizuo's head, making his way down his neck and back up again. Izaya then took his leg and wrapped it around Shizuo body while leaning closer.

The blond shivered and dropped his glass of water onto the ground. "F-fuck." Shizuo was completely unsteady and shaky. Izaya looked down to notice Shizuo's groin area slowly hardening. Izaya laughed aloud and while backing up off of him.

"Well, that was entirely amusing. Guess that cake really did do something to you, huh?"

"C-cake? How did you- shit. I knew something... seemed funny." Shizuo breathed, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh no, so you've figured! Ah, whatever. I think that's enough fun for tonight, I'm going to excuse myself now. See you around, Shizu-chan!" Izaya turned, making his way towards the exit.

"No fucking way." Shizuo leaped forward, grabbing Izaya's furry hood. Once he had a strong hold on it, he spun Izaya around and slammed his back hard against the wall while standing awfully close to him.

"Unff! Hey, what gives?"

"You're not going fucking anywhere." Shizuo asserted, focusing his eyes on Izaya's. Shizuo all of a sudden leaned in, forcefully pressing his lips against Izaya's. Izaya gasped while his eyes opened wide in shock. He broke contact and shoved Shizuo away, wiping his mouth while glaring at him.

"What the fuck! What do you think you're doing?" Izaya yelled.

"I don't... mind can't think straight..."

"Wha-"

Before Izaya could even start, Shizuo grabbed the back of the informant's head and pulled in him for another kiss. Izaya got frustrated and tried to back away and push Shizuo with his arms, but he was no match for him. Izaya muffled while keeping his lips closed, not at all kissing back in return_. Wh-what the hell is Shizu-chan doing? Is this some kind of joke? I can't get myself out of this. I'm literally trapped. But shit… he's good at kissing and I kind of want to kiss him back but... this is completely wrong. I have to get out of th-_

Izaya quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Shizuo slid his hand up Izaya's shirt. When he did that, Izaya unintentionally let out a moan. Shizuo pulled away from kissing him and looked deep into his eyes. Izaya gazed back at him and noticed that the look in Shizuo's eyes along with his facial expression was one he's never seen before. His face looked pained but at the same time his eyes looked sad and hurt. Izaya stomach suddenly fluttered and he couldn't help but feel guilty_. Ugh damn it, Shizu-chan, why do you have to be so good-looking? And why do you have to look at me like that? Just... fuck it_.

Izaya right away pulled Shizuo's face closer to his and made contact with his lips, kissing and pecking away at him. Shizuo did not at all hesitate and went in as well. As they proceeded to make-out, Shizuo began to move himself and Izaya into the nearest room without breaking contact. He used one hand to hold the back of Izaya's head while using the other to move themselves. Once they finally stumbled into the bedroom, Shizuo immediately threw Izaya onto the bed, Izaya landing roughly and his head landing on the soft pillows.

Shizuo climbed on top of him, leaning in and kissing Izaya affectionately while proceeding to enter his tongue into Izaya's mouth. Once making contact, they were exploring each other's mouths. Shizuo suddenly slid his hand down his own pants and began stroking his member. He moaned repeatedly and Izaya broke the kiss shortly after to see what Shizuo was doing.

"Why are you doing that?" Izaya stared, feeling his crotch hardening and trying his best to stop it but had a hard time doing so.

"'Cause you're damn hot... and I'm fucking turned on." Shizuo growled, quickening his pace as he began panting. Izaya gulped. _Fuck. I'm in a bad situation. I'm starting to think this idea wasn't so good after all. I need to get out of this before it goes on any further. Who knows what could happen..._

"Well Shizu-chan, making-out with you was nice but I really ought to go now." Izaya was quick to make an attempt to get up but Shizuo instantly pushed him back down.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere." He huffed in response. The blond took his hand out of his pants to reveal his fingers wet with pre-cum. He immediately shoved his index and middle finger into Izaya's mouth. Izaya muffled annoyingly while Shizuo slide his fingers in and out of his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and bent down to kiss him. "Taste good?"

"What the hell, Shizu-chan! That was so entirely uncalled for! Just- ah! What are you doing?" Izaya hollered.

Shizuo went down and zipped Izaya's pants while sliding them past his legs along with his boxers to expose Izaya's bare erection. It was already dripping with his own pre-cum and Shizuo looked up grinning at Izaya. Izaya couldn't help but shiver when he thought of what Shizuo was going to do to him.

"Don't you dare move. Or else." Shizuo threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else this." Shizuo reached under Izaya's shirt and pinched one of his nipples hardly.

"Ah! Stop, that hurts!" Izaya whimpered.

"Then don't move."

"F-fine."

Shizuo smiled as he leaned down and got close to Izaya's member. He produced a wad of spit and allowed it to slowly trickle down from his lips so that it could gradually touch the tip of Izaya length in no time. Izaya clutched the blankets around him tightly, waiting for the drip to make contact. When it did, Izaya shuddered, the feeling of it startling him. When the spit was dripping down the side, Shizuo used his tongue to begin licking his member starting from the end of his spit and making his way up. He began twirling and moving his tongue, going from the base to the tip, repeatedly.

"Aa-ah. Shizu-chan..." The bodyguard flashed him an alluring look, sending chills down Izaya's body and that's when he couldn't take it anymore. "Ughh... more..." Izaya purred.

Once he heard this, he took in Izaya's length whole. Izaya let out a gasp as he felt it enclose in Shizuo's warm, wet mouth. He began to pant when he felt Shizuo tongue against him as his head bobbed up and down. Izaya couldn't help but think of how astonishing it felt. It was absolutely unbelievable.

"Nngh, h-how are you so good at this? Ahh...!"

Shizuo began picking up his pace, bobbing his head faster and faster while Izaya legs began to feel unsteady. Pleasure began to increase in his groin rapidly and Izaya couldn't hold on much longer. He began gripped the blankets harder with all his might.

"I can't hold on m-much longer..." Izaya said softly. Shizuo didn't bother to stop and continued, going even faster than before. "Shit! I'm gonna come...! Stop Shizu-!"

Shizuo unexpectedly stopped and pulled away. All of the pleasure that was building up in Izaya was now gone.

"Fuck, I didn't literally mean stop! Don't tease me like that, you brute!" Izaya immediately reached for his own member when Shizuo stopped him and grabbed him by the wrist, and then the other, pulling both of Izaya's arms above his head. "Ugh, why are you torturing me like this? Let me go!" Izaya whined. Shizuo just leaned in once again to kiss Izaya slowly and softly on his lips. The ex-bartender smiled.

"You make great cake. You should become my wife."

Izaya froze. "Wh-what? What are you saying?"

Shizuo didn't bother to answer and began going in and kissing Izaya's neck. He sucked and nipped, leaving swollen hickeys on the surface of Izaya's skin. "O-ow! Not so hard!" Izaya screamed. Shizuo responded by kissing his lips again gently and softly. "Shizu-chan, let go of my wrists please, you're hurting them." Shizuo listened and released them while Izaya's arms limped to the side, unable to move because of how sore they felt. Shizuo began backing up, pulling down his own pants now, exposing his member in the air. He got ahold of Izaya's legs and pushed them up.

"You ready?" Shizuo asked.

"Shizu-chan, I don't..." Izaya hesitated. _Crap. I can't do this. And with the size of Shizu-chan's... I don't know if my body can take it... _

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

After Shizuo said this, he gently penetrated his length into Izaya, earning a cry as he pushed himself all the way in. He slowly backed up and then thrust himself inwards again, using all his might. However, he managed to hit the right place that time, getting a satisfying moan in response.

"Do that again... nngh... harder!"

Shizuo began picking up speed, thrusting harder each time and hearing more pleasing sounds coming from Izaya. He panted as his face and body began to trickle droplets of sweat, feeling pleasure rising from his member to everywhere throughout his body. He watched Izaya's pleased face as he pounded harder every time and couldn't help but think how attractive he looked which just turned him on even more.

"Mm ahh... you feel so good... inside of m-me."

Shizuo flushed upon hearing these words and knew that he was going to release any time soon.

"Izaya..." Shizuo groaned, thrusting in once again. "F-fuck..."

"Is Shizu-chan... uuhh... going to come…? Nn… because I am..." Izaya smiled faintly.

The bodyguard took his hand off of one of Izaya's legs and went down to grasp Izaya's member. Izaya gasped at this and his hands weakly gripped the blankets on either side of him. Shizuo began pumping it faster while increasing the speed of his thrusts moving in and out.

"F-fuck...! Can't hold on much longer... Shizu- aaahh!" Izaya threw his head back as he let out his load, pleasure overtaking him as he was left breathless for a brief amount of time. Shizuo came just seconds after, filling up Izaya's insides as he let out a satisfying moan. After a whole minute of panting heavily for air, Shizuo pulled out and lay next to Izaya. Izaya grabbed a tissue from the nearby nightstand and cleaned himself up and tossed the tissue aside afterwards. He turned to see Shizuo looking at him with tiring eyes as a smile appeared on his face.

"I love you... Izaya." Shizuo whispered, eyes slowly closing.

Izaya watched his eyes close and waited a few minutes until he was sure that Shizuo was fast asleep. Izaya stared at his face for a bit and reached over to lightly caress his soft, blond hair and eventually his cheeks. Izaya smiled.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. I'm afraid I can't say that in return. Mainly because I don't know whether you mean it or not, since you still have those drugs in your system. However, if you ever were to say that when normal, I might give in to this whole 'love' thing. But I can certainly say I don't hate you."

Izaya lifted the hair out of Shizuo's forehead and bent down to kiss him softly. He reached down to pull the blanket over them, scooting closer to Shizuo and leaning his head on his.

"It's so nice, laying here comfortably next to you. I wonder what'll happen in the morning when you wake up and see me. Perhaps you'll forget about everything that happened tonight. I'll be very sad then, you know. You'll probably kill me when you find me sleeping next to you, but whatever. I'll deal with it in the morning. For now, I just want to lay here next to you. I don't ever want it to ever turn morning, because you'll just go back to hating me again. Well then, good night... my dear Shizu-chan..."

Izaya slowly drifted to sleep while cuddling close to Shizuo, knowing that this idea was a good one after all. As they waited for the sun to rise again, Izaya hoped deep in his heart that Shizuo would remain content when waking up next to him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
